<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An 'A' for a Date by BlingBlingMaknae, shicchaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231559">An 'A' for a Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae'>BlingBlingMaknae</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan'>shicchaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Collaboration, Fluff, M/M, Student oikawa has the biggest crush on prof sugawara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa Tooru nearly flunked Biology because he kept simping on his professor, Sugawara Koushi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An 'A' for a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collaboration with my beloved friend, reader and fellow author sxcrxt / @tdrkshou on twt. We did this whole ass thread together. She also posts oisuga and bakutodo threads on twt and on ao3 so please support her!</p><p>Special thanks to twt users @iwadaioisuga and @bakusatso, the former summoning @todorokingshoto, @bakusatso and I to formulate ideas regarding this plot. If not for them, partner and I won't be able to finish this. They also post oisuga socmed aus, mainly Filipino ones. They are among those authors who inspire me to keep writing. Please support them too.</p><p>To my partner slash collabmate, Shi-chan, thank you. I have zero regrets. I love you. Let's do this again. Let's get married kekeke</p><p>Bel, thank you for this golden thread:<br/>https://twitter.com/iwadaioisuga/status/1260765118461128704?s=19<br/>I love you.</p><p>Twt thread: https://twitter.com/bling2xmaknae/status/1261943912098193409?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'He is really beautiful..'</em> Tooru thinks as his chin is resting on his palm. The man in front took his attention entirely. He doesn't even hear that his classmates are already turning getting their books from the spaces under their tables.</p><p>"Turn to the page 271" The guy infront said. Tooru knows he heard the other man, totally immersed in his voice but he cannot remove his eyes from the silver haired professor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He looks handsome with his glasses today... Is he really my professor?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...... Make sure to answer the pages that i told you after the discussion.."</p><p> </p><p><em>'He has beautiful voice too.. Why is he coming closer? Is he walking to me? Why?'</em> Tooru panics in his mind but still not removing his eyes away from the said professor. The professor in the other hand, fixes his glasses, pushing it upward before sighing. </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa. You- See me after class. Now..." The professor takes his ballpen and pats Tooru's head with it getting the brunette's attention. "Stop daydreaming and turn your book to the page 271. Stand up and discuss about the first theory of the cell that is stated in there." </p><p> </p><p>The professor walks away, playing with the same pen that he used to snapping Oikawa from his daydreaming and the said man stands up cheeks are flushed due to the embarrassment, apologizing to the older as he do what the older told him to do.</p><p>Tooru stood, hands clutching the now open book. His eyes searched the page for the said theory, cleared his throat, looked around him and opened his mouth to speak. "The first theory of the cell states that all living organisms are composed of one or more cells."</p><p>The silver-haired professor combed back a stray strand of his hair—<em>I bet his hair would feel silky and fluff to touch</em>—with his pale fingers—<em>look at those thin fingers; can I lace my own hands with his?</em>—and glared at Tooru. "If you were listening, Oikawa-kun, can you discuss the first theory briefly?"</p><p> </p><p>The professor's gaze was challenging and stern, and a coy smile curled on Tooru's lips. Tooru excelled in anything science related, so this one is basic for him.</p><p> </p><p>"As you can see," he addressed the class and the professor, "the cell is the fundamental structural and functional unit of any living matter. Without cells, there would be no tissues. Without tissues, there would be no organs. Without organs, there would be no organ systems. Without organ systems, there would be no me. You. Us. If not for cells, we would not be fortunate to be graced with the presence of our intelligent, passionate and handsome Sugawara sensei."</p><p> </p><p>Applause and wolf-whistles echoed in the room, and Tooru could see the light shade of pink that crept from the said professor's cheeks to his ears, clearly flustered.</p><p>Sugawara clears his throat, making the applause and wolf-whistles from the class went down. His gaze turns to Oikawa who is still smiling coyly at him but with his serious gaze, the said man's smile turns into a small pout.</p><p>Having Oikawa in his class in really challenging for him. He knows how unpredictable the guy is, as the professors from the faculty always talk about him. As you can see, Oikawa is a smart guy. The professors are saying that his specialty is his subject, Biology- actually, the science in general. </p><p>That's why he has been thinking of what could've happen because in his grading sheet, the said guy is failing and he, himself cannot do anything about it. It will be unfair to the other students who is obviously working hard to pass his subject if he tries to pull up the said guy's grade. In fact, Sugawara is one of the professor who always try his best to give an A for his hardworking students but then, this is a different issue. Oikawa haven't gave him a nice output in this semester.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Oikawa-kun. Thank you for that. And as he said, the first cell theory is all about..."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the both of them will be able to talk about what's wrong in his office later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...sensei."</p><p>"Look. Look." Sugawara pointed at the student's name on his grading sheet. "Out of all my thirty students in your class, you are among the three who are on the verge of failing."</p><p>"So?" Oikawa's face scrunched into one of confusion and Sugawara felt his blood boiling.</p><p>"'So? So!?'" Sugawara's voice raised a little, calling the attention of other faculty members in the office. Sugawara inhaled deeply and affixed his gaze on the student who seemed to fail to grasp the situation. "Look, Oikawa, I am really much aware of your capacity as a student."</p><p>"Wow, sensei, were you checking on me that much—"</p><p>"I'm not!" A crimson-faced Sugawara hissed. "I heard from the profs how good you are especially on Science subjects. So why? Why are you being so difficult? Am I boring? Don't the stuff I discuss make sense? Do I look stupid to you?"</p><p>'Shit,' Oikawa thought as he stared at the upset professor. 'I screwed up.'</p><p>"Your mind alwaysss fly whenever I discuss. You don't pay attention to what I say, but rather, my face. You stare at me too much instead of listening. Why? Is there something wrong on my face? Does it annoy you?"</p><p>"You're perfect." Oikawa blurted out of the blue, startling them.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara's eyes were wide open, surprised, and Oikawa was aware that he looked the same.</p><p> </p><p>"W-W-What was it again—"</p><p>"T-There's nothing wrong with y-you, Sensei," a blushing Oikawa sputtered as he scratched his nape. "I… I am sorry if you felt that way. I… I didn't want you to feel that way."</p><p>"Then why?" Sugawara waited for the answer but Oikawa remained silent. He scanned the grading sheet again, unaware of how the student was admiring his flushed features.</p><p>"Okay, Oikawa-kun. Your grades are not that bad, thanks to your recitations and decent exams. You can still pass, if you will—"</p><p>"Anything, Sensei, anything for you—um I mean anything for your subject."</p><p>"Ace all quizzes and exams. Recite as much as you.can. And," Sugawara tapped the table with his pen, "attend extra classes. My last classes for the day, to be exact."</p><p>"Ehhh?"</p><p>"Don't whine. You should have realized that before being a shitty student. Mind you, you need to pass my subject or else…"</p><p>"Or else?"</p><p>Sugawara smirked at him. "You're out of the volleyball club. They don't accept those with failing grades, Captain."</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara's smirk faded when he saw the younger's reaction on his announcement. The blood on his face together with the younger's soul left on his body. Sugawara called his name for attention but Oikawa just keep staring at the the air and that's when Sugawara realises that the student isn't breathing anymore. </p><p>He stands up and shakes Oikawa's shoulder but then Oikawa just looked at him blankly, face is still pale and body is in the verge of falling down.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Shit. i broke him.'</em> the professor said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru knows that he shouldn't fucked this subject up and knows that he needs to pass the subject. He knows that his club wouldn't allow them to have failing grades. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of getting kicked out by their captain from the gym made killed him inside. He still has a dream.</p><p> </p><p>To be a professional volleyball player. To defeat all of the great players that he knows. </p><p> </p><p>But how he is going to do that if the professor Infront of him is the distraction itself?</p><p> </p><p>He cannot even look away once Sugawara started discussing. He swear, he tried. He tried on listening but he keeps drowning in sugawara's voice and angelic face. The way his eyes crinkle when he smile and the birthmark under his eye became more visible in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He cannot look away from those. </p><p> </p><p>And his body shivers when he felt a water on his face. A panicked expression of his professor greeted him and he blinks. </p><p> </p><p>He's really cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei. I have a deal for you." Oikawa suddenly talked. The professors from the faculty already left since the class has already started. He knows that he will be late for the next class and Oikawa himself has his class too but he still looks at the younger, nodding.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"If i passed. Can you go out with me?" Sugawara stares at him in disbelief, saying "I am your professor. I wouldn't want to have an affair to any students of mine." He stated but Oikawa just keep staring at him, his orbs are staring right into his soul but there is an expression that he cannot ignore..</p><p> </p><p>Yearning. </p><p> </p><p>The other guy begs him with his eyes, "Please. Just one meal or a cafe date. I don't know. Please." Sugawara just looked at him. The time is running. Yet he cannot turn his feet away and go outside of his own office.</p><p>"I like you a lot, Sugawara-sensei. I.. i already like you the first time that you stepped in the room. Yes, i like science but you.. you made it exciting. Your class is the only one class that i am looking forward to. I know that my grades doesn't reflect with my words but i will prove it to you. I will do my best not to drown in your beauty as you discuss about the cell theory again. Please. Let me have this chance."</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara is completely frozen, cheeks are flushed and his lips are slightly apart but as he processed oikawa's words, he clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure-" he heard a silent yes from Oikawa but he continues, "but in one condition." Oikawa looks at his professor, eyes are excited and he looks like he is really looking forward on his professor's words, willing to do anything for a single date.</p><p>"Ace your exams, your quizzes. Perfect it all. Make sure to get an A for my class and i will go with you. But once okay? Only one."</p><p> </p><p>Tooru grins, the room's atmosphere changes into a fired up one. Sugawara was surprised to see the aura of his student, it's burning with competitiveness. </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't disappoint you!"</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Oikawa said that but with his grades, right now? Sugawara doubt that he will get an A for this semester. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa really prove himself to the professor. </p><p> </p><p>When he said that he wouldn't disappoint Sugawara, he means it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the entire semester, Oikawa did nothing but to get the perfect if not, the highest grade in his class. The classmates of the student was surprised on how fired up the volleyball captain is.</p><p>Their failure of a classmate in Biology, Oikawa Tooru, bore a different glint in his eyes, a fiery one that promised to devour everything, everyone. He recited in every single lecture to the point that Sugawara had to tell him off at times.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-kun, it is Yahaba-kun's turn to answer."</p><p>"Sorry, Sensei." Oikawa sheepishly answered as he sat on his chair, unaware of the fond smile on the professor's face.</p><p> </p><p>Even Oikawa's teammates noticed how unusually fired up he was during volleyball practices, having a good mood throughout.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with Oikawa?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's in love."</p><p> </p><p>"He is."</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm just here." Oikawa hissed, though his radiant beam said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The grades of the entire semester were released. Oikawa scrolled down his student portal's account, proceeding to the grades section. He nearly screamed when he read a huge A on Biology. He had no clue how  he was able to achieve such a feat when he nearly flunked the first term. Whatever the case was, he knew that he won the deal.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara knew that it was the end of him when the faculty office's door opened, showing a smug, grinning Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>As Oikawa approached his professor, the latter could only curse himself for his stupidity. Professors were not kidding when they said that Oikawa Tooru was a monster.</p><p>Whether it be on class or court, Oikawa Tooru was definitely a monster.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, Sugawara-sensei," Oikawa smiled innocently, but Sugawara observed the same smile too many times for him to be aware of what really lied behind it.</p><p>"H-Hey." The professor greeted,  uncharacteristically nervous.</p><p>"Thank you for the really, really nice grade," Oikawa mused, clasping his own hands as he inched closer. "I was really surprised, Sensei. I mean, wow, I really managed to get such a high grade."</p><p>"I just gave you the grade you deserve," Sugawara mumbled and he rummaged his drawer. "If you have any complaints about it, I'll just look for the grading sheet breakdown per—"</p><p>"I think I don't need to elaborate why I am here, Suga-sensei." Oikawa nearly chuckled on how Sugawara alternated between paling and blushing. His professor was just cute, so cute, looking so embarrassed and ready to kill at the same time.</p><p>"Fuck," Sugawara cursed under his breath and Oikawa had to bite his lip to not laugh. The professor leaned on his chair, head thrown back as he rubbed his face. Oikawa was nearly drooling just staring at Sugawara's pale neck, Adam's apple and dainty hands, and he nearly fell on his knees when Sugawara's ethereal face flashed.</p><p>"Okay," Sugawara sighed in defeat. His eyes affixed on the handsome, gorgeous student before him. If not for Oikawa looking so fine with his chocolate brown hair, upturned eyes, cocky smirk, and built body adorned with stylish clothes, Sugawara would have punched him. "Clearly, I miscalculated. I thought that you couldn't do it. I mean, you are smart, but no way in hell was I able to grasp that—"</p><p>"That's the power of love, Sensei," Oikawa winked, and Sugawara got annoyed with the sudden fluttering at the pit of his stomach. "It makes the impossible possible."</p><p>"You really like me that much, huh." Sugawara awkwardly laughed, not expecting Oikawa to nod eagerly.</p><p>"Indeed. So, about the deal... will you have one meal with me, Suga-sensei?" Oikawa asked softly, a genuine smile on his face, that Sugawara found it hard to look away.</p><p>"Fine, fine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>